En busca de la muerte
by Lady Black Soul
Summary: Brujería, hechizos, un monstruo asesino... Un leyenda rondaba por la Academia W, y un grupo de alumnos quería comprobar si la historia era cierta o pura ficción. Pero se encontraron con aquel ser, el cual hace mucho tiempo se le ordenó matar a toda persona que rondara por el recinto de noche ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? / AU Humano, Gakuen Hetalia, HetaOni. - Pausado temporalmente.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:** El FanFic está ambientado en Gakuen Hetalia, Universo Alterno. Está basado en HetaOni~

**Países y sus nombres humanos _(Por si acaso...)_:**

Feliciano: Norte de Italia.  
Lovino: Sur de Italia.  
Ludwig: Alemania.  
Kiku: Japón.  
Gilbert: Prusia.  
Arthur: Inglaterra.  
Alfred: Estados Unidos.  
Antonio: España.  
Lukas: Noruega.  
Emil: Islandia.  
Mathias: Dinamarca.  
Tino: Finlandia.  
Berwald: Suecia.  
Vlad: Rumania.

**Derechos de autor:** Hetalia y Gakuen Hetalia son de Himaruya-sama, y HetaOni... no sé de quién es y me da lata (flojera) buscar, en el próximo capítulo especifico. De todas formas no es mio. La imagen de portada la encontré en Tumblr... Tampoco sé quien es el dibujante.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

La historia que les contaré obviamente no se trata de ti, tampoco de mí; todo empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un alejado pueblo donde vivía una señorita amable y querida por todos sus conocidos. La chica de 17 años vivía en un orfanato, cuando era bebé había sido abandonada en aquel lugar por alguna desconocida razón. La joven era bruja, cosa que en aquel tiempo era penado con la muerte, pues atentaba a la seguridad pública; estaba muy mal visto. En el orfanato había un sótano, absolutamente nadie solía ir ahí, así que la señorita practicaba brujería en aquel oscuro lugar en la madrugada. Un día mientras hacía una poción se dio cuenta que le faltaba alas de murciélago. Ella sabía dónde usualmente se encontraban los mamíferos a esas horas, por lo que tomó el frasco vacío donde solía dejar las alas y emprendió su camino. Nadie solía pasar por esa parte del pasillo a esas horas, por lo que siempre salía con seguridad del lugar. Gran error hacerlo ese día, una de las "madres" iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a la joven salir del sótano. Tras una disputa con la señora, la joven bruja no tuvo más remedio que hacerla desaparecer mediante un hechizo, acto visto por otra de las "madres", quien gritó horrorizada, llamando la atención de las otras personas en esa zona del edificio. Para no levantar sospecha entre los pueblerinos, la chica no pudo hace nada, no podía matarlos uno por uno, de más alguno se escapaba y le contaba al resto, no podía arriesgarse. Una de las señoras bajó al sótano, efectivamente las sospechas fueron confirmadas, la joven mujer era una bruja.

"Si alguno de ustedes dice algo, me encargaré de matarlos uno por uno ¿entendieron?"

Amenazó a la gente y se retiró del lugar hacia su habitación.

Pasaron los días y las personas planearon atraparla por la noche, cuando esté durmiendo, para luego asesinarla, no podían vivir con ella en aquella situación tan peligrosa. Un chico de su edad estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, por lo que le contaba los planes a su amada. Nunca le importó que ella fuera bruja, siempre le fue leal. El día de la muerte de la mujer llegó, ella había planeado algo para no ser quemada: convirtió al chico que la amaba en un extraño ser que todas las noches asesinaría a toda persona que entrara al orfanato de noche, total de día ella podría ocuparse personalmente de eliminarlos.

Pasaron los años, hubo muchos atentados contra la mujer hasta que por situaciones naturales murió, pero el joven transformado seguía rondando todas las noches por el recinto, seguía viviendo a causa del hechizo.

A través del tiempo el orfanato fue re-modelado por dentro para adaptarse a un colegio: La Academia W, donde iban estudiantes de distintas partes del mundo. Todas las noches se escuchaban ruidos, lo que formó leyendas sobre las causas de los sonidos. La más acertada fue la que decía que había un monstruo rondando por la noche, despertando la curiosidad de todos, pero siendo destruida porque todas las noches cerraban el recinto, nadie podía entrar, ya que por el hechizo quien entraba jamás salía...

Era el siglo XXI, un 30 de Octubre. En la Academia se acostumbraba celebrar Halloween haciendo festivales, y cada curso hacía entretenciones a su manera. Uno de los cursos decidió hacer una casa del terror. Las decoraciones estaban casi terminadas, sólo faltaba que llegara el día siguiente para recaudar fondos -¿Creyeron que la entrada sería gratis?-.

Entonces el tema de la leyenda se tocó una vez más, todos los años en Octubre se hablaba de lo mismo. Esta vez un chico de cabello castaño rojizo escuchó la conversación de un grupo. El chico fue a su salón para ayudar con la decoración y de paso mencionó el tema, atrayendo a sus compañeros quienes se unieron a la conversación, contando los rumores que circulaban.

–¿Por qué no nos quedamos una noche a ver qué es lo que sucede?

Un rubio de espesas cejas se alarmó ante la idea del chico. Él sabía la verdadera historia de la academia, él y su familia son practicantes de magia y le han dicho la historia, además que se veía claramente el hechizo en el recinto, la atmósfera dentro era diferente, seguramente una persona normal no lo notaba. Además de otras razones secretas...

–No es buena idea arriesgarse. –Comentó el rubio.

–Ay, Arthie, no seas aguafiestas. Ven con nosotros, c'mon ¿o te da miedo?–Otro rubio, de ojos celestes, le dijo picándole una mejilla, logrando la irritación de Arthur. Se conocían desde infantes, así que había la suficiente confianza para molestarlo cuanto quisiera.

–¡No me da miedo! No quiero que algo malo les pase, idiotas.

–¿En serio crees en esas historias? Anda, no seas gallina. –Alfred empezó a imitar el cacareo de una gallina, molestando mucho más al de cejas gruesas.

–Ok, iré. Y deja de comer esa maldita hamburguesa en mi presencia. –Arthur le quitó la hamburguesa a Alfred y la tiró al cubo de la basura ignorando el berrinche que le hacía.

El joven castaño, al que llamaremos Feliciano, había reunido a varios alumnos: su amigo Ludwig, a Kiku, a Arthur, Alfred, Francis, a su hermano Lovino y con él a Antonio, también al hermano de Ludwig: Gilbert y su amigo Francis.

Arthur sabía que si era el único mago no aguantarían mucho tiempo con vida, así que fue a por uno de sus compañeros que también sabía la historia de la academia: Vlad. El rumano no quiso saber nada acerca del tema, no quería morir. No tuvo más recurso que ir con Lukas, un noruego que también practicaba magia. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no les dejara entrar a la academia, luego de un rato desistió, no quería arriesgar su vida. Para su mala suerte, Mathias, su amigo danés que casi siempre está como lapa, escuchó la conversación y se interesó demasiado en el tema, arrastrando a los otros tres nórdicos, Emil, Tino y Berwald. Como su hermano Emil estaba metido en el lío, no tuvo más remedio que también ingresar al grupo. Esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Finalizaba la jornada escolar y la decoración de la "casa embrujada" estaba lista, los chicos se disfrazaron con una sábana simulando ser fantasmas y se escondieron dentro de la casa embrujada, debían estar quietos cuando el guardia pasara, y así hicieron. Cuando se fue se relajaron y esperaron al anochecer, a esa hora nadie, ni el guardia, se atrevía a andar por los pasillos. Se sacaron el disfraz y abrieron la puerta del salón, no había nadie.

–Kesesese~ ¿Ven que son puros cuent-?–Gilbert dejó de hablar al escuchar un fuerte ruido, por el cual todos se sobresaltaron.

–De seguro es una coincidencia…–Comentó Tino y todos asintieron, algunos más temerosos que otros.

Caminaron por el pasillo. Ay, inocentes chicos, no importa por donde vayan, de todas formas el monstruo los atrapará.

. . .

**Continuará**

* * *

Hi~ Debido a Halloween he decidido subir este fic. Espero que coman muchos dulces, pero cuidado con los excesos, las caries no son bonitas e ir al odontólogo tampoco :c

Perdón si el primer capítulo salió algo corto, espero que la inspiración me llegue y el próximo sea un poco más largo.

¡Hasta la próxima semana~!

¿Sugerencias, tomatazos, abrazos, dulce o truco? (?)


	2. Capítulo 2

Busqué por cielo, mar y tierra -Mentira, sólo utilicé internet- y no logré saber quién subía los videos de HetaOni :c Aunque es una usuaria de Nico Nico Douga, cosa que muchos saben... algo es algo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando y recorriendo los pasillos y salones de los cuatro pisos que tenía la academia. Nada paranormal sucedía además de sonidos como sillas arrastrándose por otros salones o puertas rechinando, cuando iban hacia donde provenían los ruidos era como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Esto es patético, nada interesante ha pasado ¿un fantasma o monstruo? Idiota el que lo dijo. Mejor vámonos, que me dio sueño. –Todos asintieron, concordando con Lovino.

El ambiente era pesado, y sí, daba una especie de sueño, en cambio a Arthur le provocaba inquietud, al igual que a Lukas, no podían estar seguros de qué pasaría luego. Se supone que de verdad ahí estaba aquel monstruo que asesinaba a todo ser que pusiera pie dentro del recinto específicamente en la noche pero nada que arriesgara sus vidas había sucedido. ¿Y si les mintieron y de verdad eran puros rumores y sólo había poltergeist? No, el aura de la academia era diferente. Algo había mal…

–Ey cejitas –Antonio se acercó a Arthur–, has estado muy callado durante todo el cam… Dios, estás más pálido que mimo asustado.

–Es porque la energía es más negativa de noche. –Lukas contestó por Arthur, el cual también estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Bajaron el último tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al piso principal. ¿La aventura del día? Quedarse como idiotas esperando algo emocionante que nunca ocurrió. Mathias fue hacia la puerta principal y movió la perilla. Bueno, ni siquiera se movió.

–No abre…

–¿Será porque lo cierran para evitar que personas como nosotros ingresen en un acto homicida? Genio. –Lukas bufó.– Si mal no recuerdo, hay una salida por el gimnasio.

–¿Y si también está cerrado?

–Ventanas.

El noruego mentía descaradamente y Arthur lo sabía, eran escasas las probabilidades que escaparan una vez entraran- Los estudiantes se devolvieron por sus pasos, caminando tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio. La puerta del gimnasio era bastante fácil de abrir, aunque tuviera seguro con una fuerte patada bastaba. No pregunten cuál de los estudiantes lo sabe por excelencia.

–Ch-Chicos… –Decía Feliciano en un tono inaudible, mirando hacia un punto fijo del oscuro vestíbulo en dirección contraria donde el grupo caminaba, y apuntaba tembloroso una gran sombra.– ¡Chicos!

–¿Qué sucede, Fel-?–Arthur giró hacia Feliciano y dirigió la mirada hacia donde el italiano apuntaba. Eso era… Eso… No había nada mal, el "monstruo" los esperaba en la entrada. Medía dos metros, quizá un poco más, el rostro era… raro, los ojos eran negro azabache y la "piel" era de un tono gris. Cualquiera que lo viese, jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente que en algún punto de su vida fue humano.– Por los calzones de la reina…–Arthur inmediatamente posó su mirada en Lukas, quien también lo observaba.

–Haz una barrera o escudo mientras pienso alguna maldición que pueda funcionar.

Antes que pudieran hacer algo útil, el monstruo de dos o más metros se acercó rápidamente hacia el par de magos y con su brazo los aventó contra los casilleros más cercanos. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Por el fuerte golpe que de seguro les llegó en la cabeza, cayeron inconscientes, y el monstruo se acercaba a ellos con intenciones nada amigables. El ser grisáceo nada pudo hacer con el par de rubios, ya que como método de distracción -más bien atracción.- Antonio le golpeó por detrás con tal fuerza que su guitarra se volvió permanentemente inutilizable.

–¿Hace cuánto portas esa estúpida guitarra?

–Todo el día, ¿no te fijaste? –Lovino negó con su cabeza, dejando confundido también a los otros estudiantes. Nadie se percató de la ahora destrozada guitarra del español.

–Bien ¡corran por sus vidas!

Y huyeron en diferentes direcciones cuando el monstruo se dirigió a ellos.

_~o~_

Gilbert y Alfred habían corrido juntos todo el tiempo desde el ser gris apareció, ninguno quería quedarse sólo, aunque sea con una persona de compañía estaba bien para ambos. Como el monstruo no los seguía, caminaron el tercer piso, alertas de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder y se refugiaron en el baño de la tercera planta ¿Por qué? Porque al norteamericano le dieron ganas de ir y estaban en ese piso.

–Haz tus necesidades tranquilo, el maravilloso Gilbert vigilará por si ese tenebroso ser viene a atraparnos.

–¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si dices algo como eso?

–Porque aseguré la puerta y estaré aquí arriba. –Gilbert escaló uno de los separadores y se sentó arriba, viendo por la ventanilla sobre la puerta intentando no ser visible desde afuera.

Alfred respiró hondo, nunca se había asustado tanto y que bueno ahora estaba más aliviado, ni en las películas de terror se había sentido así. Ah, sí, ahora lo estaba viviendo. Se encerró en una de las cabinas y al bajar la bragueta de su pantalón vio un papelito que decía "Inserte una moneda". Por lo curioso que es, puso dos monedas de 25 centavos en una pequeña ranura a un costado del tanque, y nada sucedió. Miraba al retrete fijamente y se le ocurrió jalar de la cadena. Una bola de arroz hizo aparición envuelta en una bolsa, evitando que se moje por el agua acumulada.

–¡Gilbert! ¡Mira ven! –El mencionado tras darle un último vistazo al pasillo se acercó al ojiazul.– ¡El inodoro da alimento!

–¿En serio? No te creo –Gilbert tiró la cadena del inodoro con tanta fuerza que una bola de arroz voló hacia su rostro, literalmente. Alfred soltó una carcajada.– Si lo hubiera sabido antes no comería lo que nos da la academia. El colegio será genial pero la comida es un asco. –Decía mientras secaba algunas gotas de agua y limpiaba los restos de comida esparcidos por su cara, asqueándose de sólo pensar en el almuerzo de la academia. Estaba seguro que eso no era nutritivo, y juró que una vez vio su puré moverse como si tuviera vida.

–Concuerdo contigo. Es como si Arthie lo cocinara.

–Oh, hablando del cejón… ¿cómo estarán?

–Ni quiero imaginarlo ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Debo salvarlos como el héroe que soy!

–¡No te adelantes! No intentes opacar mi asombrosa persona, rubito.

–Bien, bien. Antes de ir saquemos un poco de comida.

–¡De eso me encargo yo! –Gilbert se acercó al inodoro y tiró la cadena. Nada salió.– No jodas ¡Hace un rato me tiraste una estúpida bola de arroz, maldito-!

–Fue porque antes que tiraras la cadena había puesto un par de monedas. A este costado hay una ranura. Nada es gratis en esta vida, Gilbert~

–Tsk… ¿Cuánto hay que pagar?

–25 centavos.

–Eh… Alfredo… Tu cierre está abierto.

_~o~_

Feliciano iba prácticamente pegado como lapa del brazo de Ludwig. Luego de la aparición del monstruo, no saben cómo pero cuando se dieron cuenta nada ni nadie los seguía y habían llegado al último piso de la academia. Feliciano sollozaba, nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto. Se alegraba que Ludwig estuviera con él, siempre había sido como un apoyo emocional y eso le recuperaba bastante. En cambio, Ludwig calmaba al italiano con algunas palabras como "Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí" a la vez que buscaba a los otros estudiantes en el último piso. Con el recorrido y las palabras de aliento de Ludwig, Feliciano se fue calmando de a poco. Nadie parecía estar en la planta superior, así que bajaron al tercer piso. Les faltaba la mitad de escalones cuando ven al monstruo pasear delante de la escalera. Si no fuera porque Feliciano soltó un pequeño grito, hubieran pasado desapercibidos… Al parecer aquel ser tenía un buen oído. Feliciano corrió carreras arriba, siendo seguido por Ludwig y atrás el monstruo. El alemán giró por un pasillo, al voltear la cabeza veía cómo el monstruo seguía al castaño.

–No, no, no. Scheiße… "Si voy tras él me arriesgo a morir, y Feliciano es rápido corriendo, lo suficiente para escapar. Estará bien."

Suspiró y recorrió el cuarto piso buscando algún salón donde refugiarse hasta que amanezca. No encontró lugar más seguro que uno de los salones decorado como una casa de terror. Bien, juntando la temática de su clase, ya van dos casas del horror. Mejor, así no se acumulan tantos. No le dio importancia al tema y se refugió tras unos personajes de cartón.

_~o~_

Lovino corría por el pasillo del segundo piso buscando alguna salida. Había intentado escapar por una de las ventanas pero ésta no se abría, incluso intentó romperla ¿estaban blindadas con doble capa o qué? Era más resistente que Hulk. Dobló en una esquina y chocó con algo o alguien. Maldita sea, si era el monstruo se "hacía" encima. Estaba muy preocupado por su vida y… ¡su hermano! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Maldecía sus instintos de supervivencia. Ya, alto, no podía pensar en cosas así en aquel momento, había chocado y caído al suelo ¡Adiós mundo cruel! Esperaba que la pasta fuera deliciosa en el cielo…

– ¡Lovi! ¡Pensé que la cosa gris te había atrapado! –Antonio abrazó con efusividad al italiano, siendo separado por un empujón del chico del rulito. Bien, si ese no era el cielo ¡Era el infierno!

–No hagas tato ruido, bastardo, que la cosa esa nos puede escuchar. Y no bromeo. –Susurró.

–Ok, encontré un lugar donde no nos pueden encontrar. Ven por aquí –Antonio tomó de la muñeca al Lovino, pero como éste no se movió, al darse la vuelta chocó con uno de los vidrios de la estantería de algunos trofeos, logrando que el más pesado callera y de paso arrasando con todos, produciendo un lindo sonido metálico… bastante ruidoso. –Mierda…–Se sobaba la frente, el vidrio era bastante duro. Miró a Lovino, quien estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos y su morena piel pálida, mirando detrás suyo. Giró la cabeza y vio como el monstruo se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr por su preciada vida.– ¡Ayúdame, Lovi~!

–¡Fue un gusto haberte conocido, supongo! –Lovino, quien estaba escondido tras una pared, no logró captar la atención del monstruo y aprovechó eso para correr como nunca en su vida al subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

_~o~_

Arthur abría lentamente los ojos, estaba bastante mareado y tenía un dolor en la espalda y cabeza fatal. Si no fuera porque uso algo de su magia para calmar el dolor, seguiría tumbado en el suelo tras fallar muchas veces de ponerse en pie. Subestimó la fuerza del monstruo, además que los casilleros de la academia no ayudaron mucho. Se acercó a Lukas, tenía una herida en la coronilla y le había sangrado, no tanto para que muera, al menos podía contrarrestar el daño. Tras probar algunos hechizos medicinales, logró detener el flujo de la sangre y cerró la herida. Sólo faltaba esperar que despertara.

Arthur se sentó al lado de Lukas, no lo iba a dejar solo, tampoco al resto, si por él fuera se habría marchado luego de curarlo, pero en aquella situación donde el monstruo podía aparecer en cualquier momento… no podía. También el noruego tenía familia a la cual proteger: su hermano menor Emil. No se perdonaría si lo dejara a la deriva. Tras unos pocos minutos Lukas recuperó la consciencia

–¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Y el monstruo? … ¿Mi hermano, ¡dónde está Emil!?

Tal y como pensaba, Lukas estaba preocupado por su hermano.

–Tranquilo. El monstruo nos golpeó y quedamos inconscientes. No sé qué habrá pasado, por lo que parece los chicos hicieron algo y huyeron. –Se refería a los restos de madera y el trozo de la guitarra destrozada de Antonio.

–…Hay sangre…

–Ah, te golpeaste en la cabeza.

–¿Usaste magia blanca en mí, no es así? –Arthur asintió.– ...Gracias.

–¿No estás mareado?

–Hum… un poco. Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre, pero no ha sido demasiada, con suerte.

–Tú lo has dicho, "con suerte". ¿Puedes estar de pie? –Arthur se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a Lukas a levantarse, el cual la tomó agradeciendo.

–¿Hacemos lo mismo que la otra vez?

–Sí. Tú los primeros dos pisos y yo los últimos dos.

–Está bien. Si te encuentras con el monstruo y necesitas ayuda usa telepatía.

En inglés levantó el pulgar y corrió en dirección a las escaleras. Esa sería una noche bastante larga.

**. . .**

**Continuará**

* * *

Ho-Hola soy Sorami y te apuesto que leíste esto con la voz de Germán :c

Les traigo el hermoso capítulo 2 ¡Les agradezco los reviews, fav's y alertas! He estado algo ocupada últimamente (Estúpido colegio...) así que no pude contestar los review... Era hacerlo a la rápida y sonar cortante o tomarme mi tiempo. Ahora debo volver al colegio cuando llegue a casa los contestaré n.n

Sobre el próximo capítulo, es probable que tarde pues estoy haciendo a la par el 3 y 4, luego entenderán por qué. ¿La recompensa? En dos semanas y tal vez menos habrá una doble actualización n.n Luego de esos dos capítulos volverá a la normalidad con capítulos todos los miércoles~

Saludines y abrazos bien melosos *u*

.

.

.

El primero en adivinar qué personaje sabía cómo abrir la puerta de salida situada en el gimnasio se gana un dulce (?)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

_**Primer piso de la academia.**_

"Si el monstruo me persiguiera ¿dónde iría?" pensaba Lukas y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el gimnasio. Antes habían hablado que ahí había una salida ¡Inteligente es el que haya escapado! Para asegurarse de aquello entró al gimnasio y fue a los vestidores, para corroborar que nadie estuviese escondido y luego iría a ver si la salida de emergencia estaba abierta. El vestidor de chicas estaba vacío, y al llegar al de los chicos una de las duchas estaba asegurada con llave. Dio unos cuantos golpeas suaves a la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

–No sé quién eres pero es mejor que saques el pestillo. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando.– Si piensas que el monstruo está conmigo, te aseguro que no es así.

La puerta inmediatamente fue abierta y Antonio asomó la cabeza, mirando hacia los lados y luego al noruego, que estaba frente a él.

–¡El monstruo me persiguió! ¡Era enorme! Lo confundí en el tercer piso y vine aquí y–El español explicaba tan rápido que Lukas apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

–Espera, espera. –Lukas sobó una de sus sienes alzando la voz, logrando que Antonio callara.– ¿Cómo eso que lo confundiste y no sé qué?

–Ah. Estaba en el segundo piso y me topé con Lovi, luego hice ruido y el monstruo estaba cerca, me siguió ¡fue lo más espantoso que he vivido! Pasé por varios salones y corría por los diferentes pasillos, bajé las escaleras y no lo vi más. Habían dicho que aquí había una vía de escape pero la estúpida puerta no se abría, por más que intentara…

–¿No abría? Desde que Gilbert logró derribar esa puerta de una patada no la han reparado del todo…

–Es bastante extraño. –Antonio se encogió de hombros.– ¡Cierto! Al monstruo le llama la atención el ruido, te puede detectar fácilmente si mueves algo y haces ruido.

–Busquemos a otros chicos en el piso. –Antonio dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería volver a ver "esa cosa".– Tranquilo, nada te sucederá conmigo.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

"Porque hace unas horas estábamos en la misma situación, pero en otro lugar y te salvaba." Pensó el noruego, por obvias razones el otro no le creería, simplemente contestó:

–Soy mago. Si no me crees te puedo convertir en rana ahora mismo. No garantizo que pueda devolverte a tu forma humana.

–Te creo, te creo –No tenía de otra, era creerle o vivir el resto de su vida comiendo moscas–, también eso explica por qué puedo ver duendes alrededor tuyo. Creí que estaba alucinando…

–¿Los puedes ver?

–Sí. Hay uno en tu hombro y otros dos a cada lado de tu pierna. Y hay una bola de humo verde tras de ti.

Lukas contemplaba asombrado al español, sus sospechas se confirmaban, el instituto tenía mucha magia, le preocupaba que los humanos comunes lograran ver los seres mágicos, o sea, se supone que éstos no son visibles ante ellos, especialmente el "humo verde", su troll, éste jamás se ha mostrado a alguien… Excepto a Mathias, que una vez Lukas lo utilizó para asustar al danés y desde entonces anda medio traumado.

–Bien, sígueme, busquemos a los otros. –Lukas caminó saliendo de los vestidores seguido por el español. El noruego contactó a Arthur telepáticamente tal y como antes habían dicho, le informaría de la información que recopiló gracias a Antonio.

_–"Encontré a un chico llamado Antonio. La salida de emergencias del gimnasio no abre, ni él logró tirarla."_

_–"Entiendo. Por el momento no he encontrado a alguien, revisaré en los baños."_

_–"Anda salón por salón, muestra tu presencia que eres humano y no el monstruo y fíjate hasta en el mínimo detalle. Antonio puede ver los seres mágicos a mi alrededor, si encuentras a alguien pregúntale si puede ver los tuyos."_

_–"Okay. Éste lugar es mágico, no me sorprendería, aunque no es muy bueno que los humanos corrientes los vean."_

_– "Lo sé, este lugar no me da buena espina."_

–… Ahora que lo pienso ¿A ti el monstruo no te había golpeado contra los casilleros? –Antonio rompió el aparente silencio que se había formado, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos magos.

–_"Lo lamento, hablamos luego_" Sí. Estoy bien por la magia que usó Arthur en mí.

–¿¡Él también es hechicero, mago o de ese tipo de cosas!?

–Sí. Arthur y yo lo somos No sé si lo conozcas, pero Vlad también lo es. –Explicaba con suma tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Bien, para él lo era, Antonio estaba algo aturdido, confundido.– Luego te explico todo junto a Arthur, enfoquémonos en buscar al resto, de verdad, si no lo hago los amigos de los quizá desaparecidos me regañarán y no quiero conflictos.

–Está bien. ¿Empezamos por la cocina? Es lo más cerca de donde estamos.

Lukas aprobó la propuesta del ojiverde y fueron hacia el lugar citado. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba tal cual eco producido se escuchaba, no había ningún ruido, no se escuchaba viento, mucho menos si afuera pasaban autos o la música de fiesta de algún vecino del sector, o los pasos de otros pisos, nada, absolutamente nada. Ese sonido podía llevar fácilmente a la locura a alguno de los alumnos dentro del instituto, especialmente a los que odiaban el silencio y preferían hablar, hablar y hablar.

El noruego abrió la puerta de la cocina y Antonio ingresó primero. Un sonido sordo, metálico, resonó por la habitación y seguramente el pasillo, seguido de un quejido por parte del español. Lukas se asomó y encendió la luz, viendo a Feliciano con un sartén en la mano, que al darse cuenta de quiénes eran se abalanzó sobre Antonio pidiendo disculpas mientras estaba al borde de llorar.

–¡Lo lamento, Antonio! ¡No era mi intención! ¡No quería! ¡Yo, yo…! –El italiano estaba bastante agitado, más que cuando el español le explicaba al noruego lo que le sucedió. Cuando era consolado por Antonio, Lukas decidió hacer lo mismo que con Antonio: calmarlo para que se desahogue con tranquilidad.

–¿Ustedes dos ya se conocen? –Preguntó el de ojos violetas haciéndose el desentendido. Ambos dieron una respuesta positiva.– Antonio, intenta calmarlo, cuando esté mejor me dices para que le pregunte algo.

–Está bien.

Lukas fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con el seguro. Se dio media vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta, observando a aquel par en un rincón, sentados y conversando. Al parecer había surgido efecto, Feliciano iba poco a poco dejando de llorar. Se preguntaba cómo estaba su hermano, es su única familia, no quería perderlo, mucho menos en un lugar como ese, debía encontrarlo rápido. Tampoco podía ser egoísta, debía encontrar a los demás, a Berwald, Tino, son como su familia, siempre estaban juntos. ¿Mathias? Si por Lukas fuera lo usaría como señuelo, pero tiene padres que lo extrañarían, pensándolo de cierta manera, el danés lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, debe hacer lo mismo por él, ¿no? Y los otros chicos que se sumaron a la búsqueda de lo paranormal, son personas con familia y amigos que los quieren, no puede dejarlos a la deriva. La voz de Arthur comunicándose por telepatía lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_–"¿Lukas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que baje?"_

_–"Ah, perdón, estaba distraído ¿qué decías?"_

Hubo una no muy corta pausa antes que Arthur volviese a hablar.

–_"Me encontré con el monstruo"_ –Lukas se sobresaltó, por poco le pregunta inmediatamente si estaba bien, pero el inglés seguía hablando e iba a ser muy descortés–_ "con suerte no se fijó en que andaba en el pasillo y subió las escaleras,"_ –El noruego soltó un suspiro de alivio, hizo bien en no hablar.– _"aproveché a colarme en el baño y me encontré con Alfred y Gilbert, ambos están en perfectas condiciones y encontraron un inusual lugar donde comprar comida, por si nos da hambre."_

–_"¿En el quiosco?"_ –Lukas alzó una ceja, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–_"No, no. El quiosco está cerrado y parece celda de penitenciaría. Si colocas 25 centavos en uno de los tanques de los inodoros, te da comida envuelta en una bolsa y no se moja."_

_–"¿Es una broma?"_ –El noruego no se la creía ¿Comida por 25 centavos? Debía ser un mal chiste. Nunca antes había visto eso.

_–"No. Si quieres puedes verificar tú mismo en uno de los baños."_

_–"Lo haré, es algo un poco difícil de creer. Que de la mañana a la noche un simple inodoro se vuelva un dispensador de comida no es muy lógico."_

_–"Aquí se aplica la regla de "ver para creer""_

_–"Lo sé. Por cierto, con Antonio encontramos a Feliciano en la cocina, ahora él lo está consolando, estaba asustado."_ –Lukas no escuchó respuesta ¿y si el monstruo los atacó mientras conversaban? –_ "¿Arthur?"_

_–"Tsk, Alfred insiste en que llamemos al monstruo Steve o Tony, para no decir a cada rato "monstruo" y ya me está empezando a hostigar con tanta estupidez junta."_

_–"Como suelo hacer con el tipo de cabello de saiyayin que tengo como "amigo", digo, Mathias: si sigue haciendo de bobo lo golpeo hasta que se calme."_

_–"Créeme, ya lo hice."_

_–"Te creo. Si no quieres estresarte ignorar también funciona."_

_–"Estoy con Gilbert, callar a los dos será un gran reto."_

_–"Te doy toda mi suerte."_

El contacto fue roto. Se dio cuenta que Antonio le tiraba aire con un pedazo de cartón. Era extraño el comportamiento del español, además ¿hace cuánto estaba así?

–¿Qué haces?

–Al fin respondes, logré que Feli esté tranquilo pero no me respondías, estabas con los ojos cerrados y creímos que te había dado algo.

–Ah, vale. Si vuelvo a estar en ese estado es porque uso telepatía con Arthur y me enfoqué mucho en lo que decía, nada más.

–¿Son como efectos secundarios?

–Hm... Sí, algo así. –Pero eso le sucedía cuando usaba exceso de magia, hasta el momento había ocupado bastante poco. Sí, algo extraño ocurría en el instituto.– ¿Dónde está?

–Te iba a traer agua pero la cañería no funciona, así que pasó a la bodega por si había una botella o algo para darte de beber.

Lukas sonrió interiormente, ese chico seguía siendo igual de amable. –Vale, vamos donde él, estoy bien.

La bodega se encontraba bajo la cocina, había que pasar por la puerta con el letrero que decía "_No ingresar. Sólo personal autorizado_" y bajar la escalera. Encontraron a Feliciano junto a los refrigeradores, el cual al escuchar los pasos se dio vuela rápidamente, pensaba que seguramente era el ser gris, pero no, se calmó al ver a sus dos compañeros. Se alegró al ver que a Lukas no le había pasado algo, aun así llevó tres botellas individuales de agua, uno para cada uno.

_–"Gilbert ha encontrado a Kiku."_

_–"Vale. La bodega de la cocina estaba abierta, si alguien tiene hambre también puede venir aquí."_

_–"Le avisaré al resto sobre eso."_

–Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo cuando me tranquilizara ¿De qué trataba? –Feliciano se atrevió a hablar.

–Ah, ¿estás herido? ¿Algo te duele?

–No.

–Y supongo que te encontraste con el monstruo.

–S-Sí. Estaba con Ludwig en el último piso cuando lo vimos, inconscientemente solté un grito y el monstruo nos escuchó Lo primero a lo que reaccioné fue correr, estaba muy asustado. –Los ojos de Feliciano se tornaron vidriosos, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.– Dejé a Ludwig solo y no sé cómo estará.–Antonio abrazó a Feliciano y le sobaba la espalda, mientras el más bajo sollozaba.– Había visto que el monstruo me persiguió, por lo que corrí más rápido y llegué a este piso, la cocina era el lugar más cerca que había visto y me refugié aquí… –Soltó un par de lágrimas.– Y no sé dónde está mi hermano, desde que el monstruo apareció no sé nada sobre él…

Eso le recordó a Lukas sobre su hermano. Ambos estaban pasando algo similar, Lukas podría comunicarse telepáticamente con Emil tal y como hace con Arthur, pero éste no sabe que usa magia, no quería asustarlo, además que no podría recibir información alguna, Emil no usa magia. Claro, podría usar el doble de poder pero sería mucho, no quería desgastarse tanto ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraran con el monstruo al rato? No tendría las fuerzas suficientes para luchar.

–Hiciste bien, Feli. –Antonio consolaba a Feliciano.– Es más, Ludwig es fuerte e inteligente, de seguro está escondido en algún lugar. Y Lovino está bien, recuerda que corriendo es tan rápido como tú.

Los sollozos del chico del rulito empezaron a disminuir. Lukas se alegraba de primero haber encontrado al español, si hubiese visto a Feliciano primero no sabría cómo consolarlo tan rápido.

–Creo que no haré más preguntas. –Era lo mejor, a menos que alguien quisiera ver al italiano llorar una vez más.– Debemos enfocarnos en buscar al resto ¿estás de acuerdo, Feliciano? –El mencionado asintió, seguramente en el camino encontrarían a Ludwig o a su hermano Lovino, lo que le daba la determinación suficiente para seguir adelante.– No olviden que el monstruo se dirige hacia los lugares donde hay mucho ruido, así que por favor sean lo más silenciosos posibles.

Los dos castaños asintieron, no querían encontrarse de nuevo con el ser grisáceo. Muchos traumas en corto tiempo.

_**Segundo piso de la academia.**_

Inspeccionaron el primer piso dos veces todos los salones y pasillos, pero nadie más se había refugiado allí. Agradeció que ambos hicieran lo que les pidió, el no hacer ruido, aunque Feliciano soltaba suaves "Vee~", supuso que era un tic verbal por lo que se lo dejó pasar. Iban subiendo la escalera cuando otro mensaje telepático de Arthur resonó en su mente.

_–"Nos encontramos con Lovino en el laboratorio. De nuevo hizo algunos explosivos contra el monstruo y funcionan, lo sabemos por experiencia. Puedes avisarle a Feliciano que su hermano está bien."_

_–"Gracias por avisar, Feliciano está preocupado con su hermano y uno de sus amigos. ¿Y cómo eso que lo saben por experiencia?"_

_–"Cuando nos encontremos lo sabrás."_

_–"… Vale."_ Feliciano, buenas noticias. –Pisó el último peldaño antes de llegar a la segunda planta, giró sobre su eje y miró fijamente al italiano– Tu hermano está bien, así que no te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos.

–¿De verdad? –El rostro del pequeño italiano se iluminó y su deslumbrante sonrisa se agrandó.– ¡Ve~! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y… cómo lo sabes?

–Arthur está revisando el tercer y cuarto piso, él usa magia al igual que yo y nos comunicamos por telepatía. Si no me crees te pudo convertir en un sapo~

–Créele, no hay certeza que vuelvas a ser humano. –Antonio le susurró a Feliciano pero Lukas también escuchó, el total silencio no ayudaba mucho.

–Claro que le creo. Si no, no tendría cómo explicar los duendes a su alrededor. –Susurró de vuelta.

–…Buen punto.

Genial, alguien más que podía verlos.

–¿Saben que los escucho perfectamente? –Lukas soltó un suspiro.– No importa, sigamos.

Dieron la primera vuelta y por lo que vieron seguramente el resto estaba en los dos pisos superiores. Para asegurarse daban una segunda vuelta. Hacían dos revisiones por si a alguno se lo ocurría cambiar de salón mientras ellos veían las otras salas. Les faltaba recorrer el pasillo del lado izquierdo y terminaban, cuando escuchan una risa muy conocía por el noruego y un "Cállate", voz también reconocida por Lukas. Se acercaron y la conversación del par se hacía más entendible.

–¡Y si a mi Noru algo le sucede, no sé qué haría!

–¿Podrías de verdad callarte de una vez? Me molestas.

–Si él estuviera aquí me ahorcaría con la corbata para que deje de hacer ruido. –El danés fingía un llanto, irritando mucho más al islandés, que estaba a punto de agarrar uno de los trofeos que estaban desparramados en el suelo y tirárselo en la cara.

–¡Emil! –Lukas se separó de Antonio y Feliciano para ir a paso rápido hacia su hermano menor y abrazarlo como si fuera un osito de peluche gigante.

–¡Lukas! ¡Estás bien!

–Este momento es perfecto para que finalmente me digas "hermano mayor", ¿no crees? –Dijo ignorando a Mathias.

–¡No! ¡Y suéltame!

–No~ Que cruel, ¿no te preocupaste por mí?

Emil suspiró.– Claro, eres mi hermano. No soy tan insensible.

–A ese "hermano" le faltó un "mayor"~

–¡De verdad, suéltame! ¿No puedo estar tranquilo un momento? Odín, ayúdame…

Y como si de invocar a Odín tratase, una explosión se escuchó.

–¿Te escuchó? –Preguntó ingenuamente el danés.

Lukas se separó inmediatamente de su hermano para contactarse con Arthur, era obvio que algo malo había sucedido.

_–"Arthur ¿están bien? ¿Ustedes provocaron la explosión? ¿O la han escuchado?"_

_–"Perdón por no avisarte, pero ven al salón 19 del cuarto piso, rápido por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. El monstruo, Steve, Tony o como se llame, está con nosotros, no podemos salir porque ha tapado la entrada."_

_–"Vamos para allá, aguanten un poco."_ –Lukas emprendió camino hacia las escaleras. El mensaje fue percibido por Antonio y Feliciano, por lo que lo siguieron. Emil y Mathias estaban confundidos ante el comportamiento de los tres chicos.

–¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Emil hacia el trío.

–Sólo sígannos. Debemos ir al cuarto piso. –Le contestó Lukas.

–¿Por qué? –Mathias fue el que preguntó esta vez, siguiendo a los tres junto con Emil.

–El monstruo está allá, y si no vamos rápido la mitad de los que llegamos aquí no saldrán.

...

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

-Inserte un "CHAN CHAN CHAAAN" aquí.-

Mein Gott, I'm dead! -Se deja caer en el suelo.-

Luego de mucho les traigo el capitulo 3. Lamento la tardanza, ya saben, estaba escribiendo al mismo tiempo el 4, el colegio y las pruebas que debía (falté una semana completa por temas de salud...) me tienen haaarta y cansada. Si tuviera listo el cuarto lo subiría inmediatamente, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el miércoles. He escrito el principio y final de capi, me falta la parte central ¡Sólo dos partes cortas y nada se me ocurre! El miércoles lo tendré listo, si no que Thor me tire un rayo y me parta en dos.

¿Saben? Esta semana estaba tan aburrida que hice unos planos a la rápida de cómo me imagino la World Academy, me ha guiado en los lugares donde se esconden los chicos. El colegio tiene 4 pisos, dos lugares fuera, en el patio, donde se encuentra un gimnasio y una sala de teatro donde suelen hacer eventos. En el último piso hay una especie de patio, como las típicas azoteas de los colegios japoneses que suelen mostrar en los anime~ Algún día cuando haga el dibujo más entendible lo subiré e.e

En fin, el que tiró la puerta fue Prusia, en el capítulo 5 se especificará cómo y por qué lo hizo. Lo siento Ginyang98, no era Dinamarca o Rusia, esa parte del capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y ¿para qué cambiarlo? D: Pero has sido la única comentando el capítulo así que te recompensaré(?) Pide lo que quieras y tus deseos se harán realidad. -Le guiña el ojo(?).

¿Sugerencias, felicitaciones, reclamos o críticas constructivas?

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y HetaOni a alguien de Nico Nico Douga. ¡Himaruya sacó a Ecuador! Noticia vieja que pude haber puesto en el capi anterior pero me olvidé. God, espero que saque pronto al resto de los latinos -Llora.-

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

_**Tercer piso de la academia.**_

Recién había inspeccionado dos salones del tercero piso cuando Lukas se contactó con él. Debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, con suerte la noticia no era pesimista.

–"_Encontré a un chico llamado Antonio. La salida de emergencias del gimnasio no abre, ni él logró tirarla."_

–"_Entiendo. Por el momento no he encontrado a alguien, revisaré en los baños."_

–"_Revisa salón por salón, muestra tu presencia que eres humano y no el monstruo y fíjate hasta en el mínimo detalle. Antonio puede ver los seres mágicos a mi alrededor, si encuentras a alguien pregúntale si puede ver los tuyos."_

–"_Okay. Éste lugar es mágico, no me sorprende, aunque no es muy bueno que los humanos corrientes los vean."_

–"_Lo sé, este lugar no me da buena espina."_

Arthur suspiró. Por una parte es bueno, así dejarían de llamarlo loco por ver hadas y unicornios, por otro lado es malo, generalmente los seres mágicos no se dejan ver a menos que algo muy malo esté sucediendo. Bien, que deje de pensar en estupideces, esta vez saldrán de ahí sí o sí.

Pasó al baño de chicas y no había nadie, el siguiente era el baño de chicos, el cual estaba pero no se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera dentro. Golpeó la puerta. El par dentro del baño había gastado 10 dólares en comida, querían ver cuánto les podía dar, y al escuchar los toques Gilbert subió al separador cercano a la ventanilla para ver quién era y se encontró con Arthur. El rubio escuchó claramente lo que el albino había dicho:

–¡Es el cejón! ¿Le abro la puerta?

Arthur miró hacia arriba, ahí se encontraba Gilbert al lado de la ventanilla mirando hacia atrás. Alguien más estaba con él, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Claro que sí, idiota de los pollos. ¿No pretenderás que venga el monstruo y me devore, de paso a ti? –La puerta fue abierta y Alfred lo jaló hacia adentro, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.– ¿No pudiste ser más cuidadoso?

–¡Me alegra que estés bien! –Alfred lo abrazó con efusividad, pero recordó que había sido golpeado por el monstruo, por lo que lo alejó.– ¿No estás herido? ¿Tony no te hizo nada?

–No. –Negó con la cabeza junto con su respuesta, luego le explicaría el por qué no estaba dañado, le llamó la atención el nombre mencionado por el estadounidense.– ¿quién diablos es Tony?

–Con Gilbert estábamos dando nombres para la cosa gris, él dijo Steve y yo Tony. Steve suena bien pero Tony es mejor, ¿cierto?

–¡Steve es un nombre más épico! Tony es como para un personaje de una película infantil

–¡Claro que no! –Alfred miró a Gilbert, frunció el entrecejo e infló las mejillas.– Arthur, tú di que nombre es mejor.

–Si quieren mi opinión, encuentro que ambos nombres son igual de estúpidos. –El inglés se sobaba las sienes, había encontrado a ambos idiotas juntos. Dios no estaba de su parte. Se adentró más en el baño y vio unas envolturas regadas por el suelo.– ¿Qué significa esto?

–El inodoro da alimento. –Le respondió Alfred.

–Si no nos crees–Gilbet bajó del separador de un salto–, te lo tendremos que mostrar. –Puso 25 centavos en la ranura del tanque y jaló de la cadena, rebelando una envoltura. Arthur la tomó y había un scone, no estaba mojado por la protección de la bolsa. Su expresión era indescriptible, antes no estaba eso o no se habían fijado.

–¿Cómo es que no estás ileso? Estoy seguro que vi que abollaste el casillero. –Gilbert sacó el tema, esa duda la tuvo desde que vio a Arthur frente a la puerta del baño.

–Soy mago, curé mis heridas junto a las de Lukas.

–No te creo. –Gilbert soltó una pequeña risa.

Arthur seriamente apuntó a uno de los espejos y su dedo índice lo movió hacia abajo, provocando que el vidrio cayera y se destrozara. Luego con el mismo dedo hizo que subiera a su posición inicial y que los vidrios se acomodaran uno por uno.

–¿Ahora me crees? ¿O quieres que te convierta en un pollo como tu mascota?

–Estoy bien así….

–Pero no soy el único, Lukas también es mago… ¡Ah! Debo avisarle que los encontré.

–Es peligroso salir, Arthie.

–Lo sé, al menos sé usar la telepatía. –Arthur se alejó unos metros del par para concentrarse en el mensaje que le enviaría al noruego. – _"Estoy en el baño junto a Alfred y Gilbert."_–Esperó unos cuantos segundos esperando respuesta del noruego, pero no hubo –_"¿Lukas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que baje?"_

–"_Ah, perdón, estaba distraído ¿qué decías?"_

– ¡Kesesese~! ¡Este inodoro debe estar en mi casa! Algo tan maravilloso debe siempre estar junto a mí.

–Y que lo digas, también quiero uno ¡La comida es más barata que en un puesto de comida rápida!

– ¿¡Podrían callarse de una buena vez!? Intento comunicarme con Lukas, ¡sean más respetuosos, por el amor a la reina! –Arthur soltó un gran suspiro antes de volver a contactarse con Lukas, aún escuchaba los murmullos de ambos chicos hiperactivos, al menos se habían calmado. _–"Me encontré con el monstruo, con suerte no se fijó en que andaba en el pasillo y subió las escaleras, aproveché a colarme en el baño y me encontré con Alfred y Gilbert, ambos están en perfectas condiciones y encontraron un inusual lugar donde comprar comida, por si nos da hambre."_

–"_¿En el quiosco?"_

–"_No, no. El quiosco está cerrado y parece celda de penitenciaría." _– Y no era broma, estaba cerrada con llaves, pestillos incluso un par de candados por si algún alumno intentaba robar algún bocado.– _"Si colocas 25 centavos en uno de los tanques de los inodoros, te da comida envuelta en una bolsa y no se moja."_

–"_¿Es una broma?"_

–"_No. Si quieres puedes verificar tú mismo en uno de los baños." _

–"_Lo haré, es algo un poco difícil de creer. Que de la mañana a la noche un simple inodoro se vuelva un dispensador de comida no es muy lógico."_

Arthur entendía que no era una historia verosímil, ni él se lo creyó cuando los dos chicos se lo dijeron, hasta que el scone hizo aparición.

–"_Aquí se aplica la regla de "ver para creer""_

–"_Lo sé. Por cierto, con Antonio encontramos a Feliciano en la cocina, ahora él lo está consolando, estaba asustado"_

– ¡Ey! Dile al chico serio ese que le pongamos Tony o Steve a la cosa deforme gris.

–No le diré, se queda como monstruo y punto. No creo que todos recuerden un estúpido nombre.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dile, dile, dile! –Chillaba el norteamericano

–¿Y tú que miras desde ahí? –Arthur miró a Gilbert, quien hacía prácticamente nada, sólo observar al par de rubios con una sonrisita divertida.– Help me, bloody idiot!

–Nop. Es divertido.

Arthur suspiró cansado, frustrado. Era increíble como dos chicos podían ponerle los nervios de punta con tan sólo hablarle. Era desesperante.

–"_¿Arthur?"_

–"_Tsk, Alfred insiste en que llamemos al monstruo Steve o Tony, para no decirle a cada rato "monstruo" y ya me está empezando a hostigar con tanta estupidez junta." _Ya le dije, ¿feliz?

Alfred dio un salto muy femenino para un macho como él. Recibió un golpe de Arthur, le reclamó que hacía mucho ruido, decidió calmarse por la mirada que le puso, sabía que era una advertencia que le podía llegar un golpe más fuerte.

–"_Como suelo hacer con el tipo de cabello de saiyayin que tengo como "amigo", digo, Mathias: si sigue haciendo de bobo lo golpeo hasta que se calme."_

–"_Créeme, ya lo hice." _

–"_Te creo. Si no quieres estresarte ignorar también funciona."_

–"_Estoy con Gilbert, callar a los dos será un gran reto."_

–"_Te doy toda mi suerte."_

–Busquemos al resto. –Sentenció Arthur dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al tomar la manilla una mano lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo voltear, topándose con unos ojos azul claro.

–Arthie, te dije que es peligroso.

–He estado caminando por el colegio durante varios minutos y sigo vivo, si cualquier cosa sucede puedo llamar a Lukas, es capaz de vencer al monstruo.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Arthur ignoró a propósito la pregunta, no era el momento de decir la verdad.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió, los otros dos chicos siguieron al inglés, no tenían más remedio que ese. Fueron salón por salón hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Al entrar, Arthur bloqueó la puerta con un sello.

–Divídanse, iré a los estantes del fondo. Si alguien encuentran a alguien lo llevan consigo, busquen libros que digan "Magia" y-

–Espera, espera ¿por qué eres tú el que nos dirige?

–Ey, cierto, mi asombrosa persona debería ser el líder.

–Miren, estoy seguro que ustedes tomarían una decisión al azar. Especialmente tú –El chico de prominentes cejas clavó su vista sobre el americano–, te adelanto que no construiremos un robot que nos salvará y de paso a la humanidad

Alfred bufó y se resignó, sabía que Arthur no daría su brazo a torcer y pelear por quien estaba al mando los atrasaba, cualquiera podía estar en peligro en un futuro, unos minutos o segundos, y quizá en ese mismo momento están en peligro y no lo sabe, debían evitar peleas innecesarias y gastar tiempo haciendo estupideces hasta que todos estén reunidos. Ojalá mantenerse así hasta salir de la horrorosa academia. Gilbert seguía diciendo que quería ser quien los mande, que sería el líder más maravilloso del mundo. Para su desgracia, fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambos angloparlantes.

–Como iba diciendo, –Continuó Arthur. – cuando terminen los pasillos quédense en la puerta, ojalá en algún sitio donde no se vean desde afuera. No se larguen hasta que todos estemos reunidos.

Dicho esto se separaron, el ojiverde fue a los estantes del fondo, el ojiazul del extraño mechón antigravitacional fue hacia los estantes del sector derecho y el albino al lado izquierdo.

Arthur buscaba un libro de magia que había dejado en la biblioteca de ese piso, lo recordaba perfectamente. Lamentablemente lo que no recordaba era en cuál estante lo había dejado. Era un libro grueso, llamativo comparado con los otros libros, la tapa era dura, forrada de un trozo de cuero rojo, en ésta con letras grandes y doradas escribía como título "Magia". Las hojas eran antiguas, por lo que eran amarillentas y su escritura estaba en idioma Latín. Claro, recordaba hasta el mínimo detalle del estado físico del libro pero no el lugar donde lo había dejado hacía un tiempo. Bien, Arthur.

Por el otro lado, Alfred buscaba lo que Arthur le había pedido. Había encontrado un gran libro de color rojo. Al abrirlo estaba en una lengua que desconocía, por lo que lo dejó donde lo encontró y siguió con su búsqueda. Luego recibiría un regaño de Arthur, era seguro. Llegó al último estante por revisar, y… ¡Dios mío! ¡Ese era su paraíso!

Y en el sector opuesto donde estaba el norteamericano, Gilbert buscaba en la estantería algún libro que dijera "magia". La mayoría de los libros en esa sección eran de mitología. Luego le explicaría al de cejas gruesas que había muchos libros, y aunque su grandiosa persona podía cargar todos esos libros, no quería darle problemas buscando libro por libro… (N/A: Claro, y la escritora adora su colegio -sarcasmo-). Iba a revisar las últimas estanterías cuando un joven de cabellos negros ojeaba algunos libros. Aunque estaba a espaldas del albino, éste lo reconoció inmediatamente, más de una vez lo veía junto a su hermano y otro chico de cabello castaño. Se acercó lo más sigiloso posible, quería asustarlo. El japonés sintió la presencia de alguien tras suyo, por acto de reflejo giró y le golpeó con el libro que tenía entre sus manos, aturdiendo a Gilbert, luego lo tomó de los hombros y pasó su pierna derecha por las del ojimorado, puso presión en los hombros contrarios y logró tumbarlo en el suelo.

Esperen… Todo pasó muy rápido para el europeo, o sea ¡lo botó! ¡a él! Kiku dirigió su vista al albino, por dentro moría de vergüenza, era el hermano mayor de su amigo Ludwig, había pensado en el monstruo, que éste le haría algo malo, pero si hubiera sido éste no creía que fuese tan liviano. Sí, estaba medio traumado.

–¡G-Gomenasai! –El asiático se inclinó bastante apenado, le extendió la mano al albino, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – De verdad lo lamento…

–Mein Gott, nunca juzgaré a alguien tan menudo. –El alemán debía admitir que Kiku era fuerte y ágil a pesar de su baja estatura y delgada figura. Gilbert aceptó la muestra de ayuda del más bajo y se reincorporó.– Tranquilo, te perdono. ¿Cómo has logrado botarme? ¡Debes enseñarme!

–Es una técnica de judo. –Contestó con su expresión serena, agradecía que no se lo hubiera tomado a mal… De todas formas estamos hablando de Gilbert.

–¡Cuando salgamos de acá debes enseñarme!

Arthur no había encontrado rastro humano en el sector donde buscó, además que su libro de magia no estaba. Fue hacia la entrada, ninguno de sus otros compañeros estaba, pero a los segundos Alfred llegó a la entrada, cuando vio al inglés corrió hacia él con un montón de... ¿revistas?

–¡Miren todos los cómic que encontré! ¿No son geniales? Creo que vendré a la biblioteca más seguido~

–Idiota, no hagas mucho ruido... Al monstruo le atraen los sonidos.

–Bien, perdón. –El estadounidense se sentó en el suelo, apoyando se espalda en una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

Arthur miró de reojo lo que leía el americano, lo dejaría ser por un momento, pues estaba en paz... Paz que fue quebrada por Gilbert, que llegó junto a Kiku, haciendo igual o más ruido que el ojiazul. No llevaba nada en sus manos, tampoco encontró el libro.

–Ey, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga? Intenta que no llegue al suelo. –Bromeó el albino.

–No es que… ¿alguno de ustedes no vio por casualidad un gran libro rojo?

–¡Yo, yo! –Exclamó Alfred mientras alzaba la mano, agitándola animadamente.– Estaba en un idioma extraño así que no lo traje.

A Arthur le apareció un tic en el ojo.– ¿Dónde está?

–Pues… No recuerdo. ¡Pero! –Dijo el estadounidense antes de ser noqueado por el inglés, el aura del europeo mostraba aquellas intenciones.– Está en una de las estanterías del lado derecho… La tercera fila.

Y como si su vida dependiese de ello -pueden tomarlo literal-, Arthur corrió hacia las estanterías que Alfred transitó hace algunos minutos.

–"_Gilbert ha encontrado a Kiku."_ –Arthur aprovechó el estar lejos del ruidoso americano para tener contacto con Lukas.

–"_Vale. La bodega de la cocina estaba abierta, si alguien tiene hambre también pueden venir aquí."_

–"_Le avisaré al resto sobre eso."_

Observaba cautelosamente cada libro, en los primeros estantes no estaba, habían muchos cómics ¿Desde cuándo en las bibliotecas de la academia hay de esos?... Le faltaba revisar la estantería detrás de él, antes de dedicarse a seguir con su búsqueda, miró hacia la ventana ubicada entre ambas hileras de libros. Se preguntaba si saldrían bien, si no cometerían otro error, si el trío mágico volvería a estar en tranquilidad... Pasó sus ojos por el pestillo, estaba abierto. ¿Habría una posibilidad? Intentó abrir la ventana pero… no hacía lo que intentaba. Suspiró, seguía siendo como siempre. Continuó en su labor, hasta que finalmente vio un muy conocido libro color rojo. Se acercó y lo sacó ¡Al fin! Estaba intacto, tal y como lo había dejado la última vez.

Volvió a la puerta principal donde estaban los tres chicos, cuando le preguntaron qué fue a buscar, sólo mostró el libro de magia sin dar grandes explicaciones. Le sacó el encantamiento a la puerta y salieron. El inglés le explicaba al japonés que debía tener sumo cuidado de su hacer ruido.

La luz del laboratorio estaba encendida, se notaba por la ranura de la puerta. Los cuatro adolescentes se guiaron por la luz. Arthur fue quien abrió la puerta, apenas lo hizo una pequeña bolita chocó en su frente, extrañado miró hacia abajo ¡se estaba quemando! Y desprendía un olor horrible que fue captado por todos, casi los hace vomitar. Un extraño humo blanco salió de una cápsula que rodó cerca de ellos, temieron que fuera tóxico por lo que se alejaron, pero el humo era más rápido. De la nada, una sombra de acercaba. Por poco Arthur le tiraba un hechizo de inmovilidad muscular, pero una conocida voz se hizo presente… bueno, más que la voz, lo que más conocido se hizo fue el tono cabreado y la sutil forma de hablar.

–¿Ya vienes a joder, monstruo hijo de puta?

Nada más ni nadie menos que Lovino. Era muy conocido por su temperamento y singular mal genio. Lovino tenía fuerza y era violento, muchos estaban conscientes de eso, si se atrevía a enfrentar al monstruo gris era ya un peligro para los cuatro humanos confundidos por tanto humo. Kiku fue el que habló, era eso o ser confundidos y ser golpeados sin piedad hasta que el humo se disipe. No era recomendable tener los huesos rotos en momentos como ese.

–Lovino-san, no somos el monstruo…

El italiano detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar las palabras del amigo de su hermano, Kiku. Pisó el objeto que se quemaba para apagarlo y que dejara de desprender el mal olor, el tubito del que salía humo lo pateó al otro extremo de la habitación. Caminó hacia el resto con su cara de pocos amigos, su figura se hacía más clara al tiempo que el humo se disipaba.

–Podrían haber avisado que eran ustedes. Entren, el humo no es tóxico.

Los cuatro estudiantes ingresando al laboratorio, Lovino había ido hacia una mesa en donde había varios tubos de ensayo, polvos químicos, papeles, hojas de aluminio, gomas de borrar… El italiano ponía trozos de goma de borrar y papel dentro de otra hoja más grande.

–¿Qué se supone que haces con todo eso? –Preguntó el inglés ante el panorama.

–He hecho 20 bombas de humo, 10 blancas y las otras diez de color, 20 explosivos, y ahora tenía planeado hacer 30 bombas fétidas y 5 bombas de sonido.

Lovino había hecho varias cosas, de seguro le había tomado horas hacer todo, estaban seguros que más de dos horas no habían pasado desde que se toparon con el monstruo y el empeño en los objetos fueron de varias horas.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí? –Preguntó Gilbert, atrayendo la atención de los chicos que antes miraban las bombas de humo y explosivos.

–Juzgando por el tiempo en que hice las mezclas para los explosivos y secaron las bombas de humo, unas tres horas. –Todos miraron extrañados a Lovino, excepto Arthur, él se empeñaba más en revisar el laboratorio buscando cosas útiles que sirvieran como armas. Lovino hizo una pausa al cerrar la bola de papel con aluminio antes de agregar:– ¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta que los relojes cambian de sentido constantemente. No sé qué diablos sucede, pero a veces las manecillas pasan rápido, si no, se detienen, retroceden y siguen su curso normal o solo… paran. Es como si el tiempo no pasara, ni siquiera el cielo se ha aclarado. Mi reloj de muñeca y el de teléfono no están sincronizados, siendo que siempre están puntuales.

Todos miraron sus relojes y dijeron la hora que tenían, ¡ninguna estaba igual que la otra! En el momento en que todos estaban distraídos hablando sobre sus diferencias horarias, Arthur usó una vez más telepatía.

–"_Nos encontramos con Lovino en el laboratorio. De nuevo hizo algunos explosivos contra el monstruo y funcionan, lo sabemos por experiencia. Puedes avisarle a Feliciano que su hermano está bien."_

–"_Gracias por avisar, Feliciano está preocupado con su hermano y uno de sus amigos. ¿Y cómo eso que lo saben por experiencia?"_

–"_Cuando nos encontremos lo sabrás."_

–"… _Vale."_

_**Cuarto piso de la academia.**_

Antes de subir al último piso del recinto, el grupo dejó que Lovino terminara las bombas fétidas y de sonido, obviamente para ocupar menos tiempo ayudaron al italiano. Una vez terminaron y guardaron los elementos de ataque fueron a buscar al resto. Si mal no recuerda, faltaban tres chicos rubios.

Recorrieron todo el cuarto piso, sólo faltaba un salón en el que podría estar alguno de los chicos, y Arthur rezaba porque estuviesen ahí, no había recibido mensaje alguno de Lukas, lo que significaba que no habían encontrado a nadie. Entraron a la sala de clases, parecía deshabitada… sólo parecía.

–¿Hay alguna pobre alma viviente por aquí? ¡El increíble Gilbert ha venido al rescate!

–¡No olviden al hero!

Ludwig salió de su escondite, gracias al monólogo de ambos energéticos chicos su rostro era todo un poema.

–¡AH! ¡Es el idiota cabeza de patata! –Lovino al ver al alemán preparó uno de sus explosivos para tirárselo.

–¡No seas imbécil! –Arthur le quitó el explosivo antes que lo activara.

–¿Cómo que imbécil, bastardo?

–Bastardas tus bolas.

–Apuesto con que Lovino gana. –Gilbert mostró 5 dólares.

–Yo a que Arthie gana. –Alfred sacó otros 5 dólares.

Olvidaron que Ludwig estaba ahí. Ambos chicos apañaban al chico al que le apostaron, mientras los otros dos seguían insultándose y de paso a los otros dos que los apoyaban por ser tan ruidosos. Qué ironía. Kiku fallaba en intentar calmarlos y Ludwig estaba de brazos cruzados contando mentalmente hasta 10. Alguien debía mantener la cordura por un momento, ¿no? Un fuerte ruido irrumpió en la habitación. Todos estaban de espaldas a la puerta menos Lovino, el cual su rostro moreno pasó a uno pálido como un papel al ver la fuente del ruido. Los chicos alarmados miraron hacia atrás. Ahí estaba, el monstruo gris al que Alfred apodaba como "Tony" y Gilbert "Steve".

–Defensio óbice* –Fue lo primero que a Arthur se lo ocurrió decir. Una barrera color verde esmeralda y semi-transparente apareció, dividiendo a Tony/Steve y al grupo de chicos.– Fuck, él de nuevo. Preparen los explosivos y una bomba de humo.

El monstruo gris intentaba romper la barrera, hasta que Arthur no pudo sostenerla más. Era muy pronto para que se sintiera tan débil pero…¿Por qué no los atacaba? Estaba parado en la puerta, haciendo nada ¿esperaba que se cansaran, durmieran y éste los matara?

–¡Que te den! –Lovino tiró un explosivo, le llegó directo al monstruo pero… no pareció funcionar, una parte de la "piel" fue arrancada pero a los pocos segundos se regeneró.– Imposible… –Todos estaban atónitos.

–"_Arthur ¿están bien? ¿Ustedes provocaron la explosión? ¿O la han escuchado?"_

–"_Perdón por no avisarte, pero ven al salón 19 del cuarto piso, rápido por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. El monstruo, Steve, Tony o como se llame, está con nosotros, no podemos salir porque ha tapado la entrada."_

–"_Vamos para allá, aguanten un poco."_

Arthur a pesar de su agotamiento buscó en su libro de magia algo que pudiese funcionar, ojalá no muy complicado ni que ocupara tanto poder… Vamos, había visto cientos de veces ese libro ¿cómo es que no podía recordar alguno? Unos fuertes pasos resonaron, el ser gris se acercaba rápidamente a Arthur, quien apenas reaccionó ante los sonidos.

–¡Cuidado Arthur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

*Defensio óbice: "Barrera de defensa", según traductor Google. Todos los "hechizos" los pondré en latín con su respectivo equivalente al español.

Omg, olvidé aclarar algo respecto a las criaturas mágicas que acompañan a los chicos. Verán, en esta historia las criaturas mágicas como duendes, hadas, unicornios, trolls, no suelen ser percibidos por humanos a menos que algo malo suceda, es como un mal presagio.

**Notas de la escritora:**

Tuve que cambiar unas partes en los tres capítulos anteriores, quitando algunas pequeñas cosas y agregando otras que le darán más sentido al futuro~ , más que nada eso, no es mucho como para leerlo una vez más, es opción de ustedes~ n.n Aunque leyendo los cambios pueden sacar ciertas conclusiones. Ah, y saqué "Tragedy", ahora es "Drama" por los cambios en los capítulos anteriores. Me disculpo por las molestias y los cambios, no habrá más.

¡Tengo mucha buena suerte! Hoy llevé mi notebook al colegio porque debíamos hacer un trabajo grupal, una amiga se llevó el cargador del notebook por error. No sé cómo, pero he terminado subiendo este capi con 10% de carga. Estaba en 80% Uu. Sé que debía subir este capítulo ayer, pero no les mentiré, tuve muy poco tiempo libre, que lo usé para tomar una siesta, he estado durmiendo muy mal por las noches D: Estress de fin de año, supongo(?)

Estoy segura que se preguntarán ¿Y Suecia y Finlandia? Tranquilos, no me he olvidado de ellos c:

¿Les gustaría que apareciera Rusia? Quiero hacer una escena cómica, pero no sé, espero sus respuestas~ Si es así, ¿Qué quede permanente hasta el fin de la historia o aparezca por unos momentos?

_**Gracias por la paciencia, comentarios, favoritos, alertas y visitas ¡Dios, todo me hace feliiiz! ;w; Los adoro, si pueda escribir un corazoncito sin que se borre pondría miles *-*.**_

Ahora huyo a estudiar biología. Espero aprobar. Odio esa materia. Kill me pls.


	5. Capítulo 5

Me da paja poner los derechos de autor, de todas formas los he puesto en capítulos anteriores así que... no creo que sea más necesario, todos saben que Hetalia es de Himaruya *u*

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

Lukas subía las escaleras corriendo, seguido por Antonio, Feliciano, Mathias y Emil, iba a alta velocidad, le llevaba una gran ventaja en distancia a los cuatro chicos que iban tras él. Llegaron al último piso y estaban frente a la puerta del salón que le indicó Arthur, pero las luces del salón estaban apagadas.

–¿Seguro que es aquí? –Preguntó Emil a su hermano.

–Sí.–Lukas movió la perilla de la puerta pero no abría. Claro, Arthur le había dicho que el monstruo estaba en la puerta, no imaginó que estaría pegado a ésta, pero… No sonaba como si un cuerpo bloqueara la entrada, más bien como si la hubieran cerrado con llave.

Intentó una vez más, esta vez pateando la puerta, la cual ni se inmutó, ni un rasguño o abolladura.

–Mathias, intenta botar la puerta. –De todos los presentes, el danés se podía denominar como el más fuerte físicamente, o lo suficiente como para que tirase la puerta con un par de golpes.

–¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Luki~? –Canturreó el nórdico más alto, esperando un "por favor".

–Es una orden. Tira la puerta o no tendrás hijos. –Amenazó Lukas, Mathias sabía que Lukas era capaz de cumplir lo que decía, por lo que era mejor hacerle caso sin divagar. Tras muchos intentos no logró botarla.

–O es muy dura o… no sé. –Dijo cansado con parte de sus brazos adoloridos.– Antonio, ¿me ayudas? –Con una afirmativa, Antonio y Mathias se unieron para botar la puerta, ambos al mismo tiempo. Como las veces anteriores: la puerta no obtuvo daño alguno.

–Debe estar encantada… –Pronunció Feliciano llamando la atención de los chicos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no pasó por sus cabezas?

–Aléjense al menos dos metros. –Ordenó el de ojos violetas, el resto le hizo caso.

Había hecho ese desencantamiento tantas veces que se aprendió de memoria las palabras latinas que debía pronunciar. Una estrella se formó bajo Lukas, encerrada en unos círculos y entre éstos había unos pequeños símbolos y palabras -seguramente latín-, todo desprendía una clara luz azul claro. Terminó la oración, lanzó el hechizo y una fuerte ola de energía estalló, liberándose como un fuerte viento. Lukas logró sostenerse en pie, el resto estaba lo suficientemente lejos para sentir apenas una suave brisa. Al momento que se rompió el encanto, la luz proveniente del interior de la sala de clases apareció colándose por los bordes de la puerta.

–3…2…1… –Contó Mathias y con Antonio patearon la puerta, logrando derribarla.

–Sin el hechizo, la puerta estaría abierta. –Dijo Emil reprochando a ambos chicos.

–La entrada iba a ser cool. –Dijeron ambos al unísono, volteándose para ver al albino.

Ambos hermanos nórdicos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Lukas se sorprendía de lo "especiales" que eran los dos… A pesar de conocerlos hace tiempo, sí, sigue sorprendiéndose. Otra explosión resonó por los tímpanos de los chicos. Entraron al salón y lo que vieron dejó en shock a Feliciano y Emil: Todas las decoraciones del salón de clases estaban destrozadas, Alfred le ponía un trozo de tela a Arthur en la muñeca como si se hubiese fracturado, y el inglés estaba inconsciente y acostado en el suelo; Kiku y Ludwig estaban en igual estado que Arthur, sólo que no se veía si tuviesen algún problema, aunque el uniforme de la academia estaba algo rasgada. En una esquina, el monstruo tenía acorralado a Gilbert, que estaba con un tubo como arma y Lovino estaba tras el ser gris a punto de tirarle algo pequeño que desprendía fuego. Alfred había escuchado el estruendo que hicieron Antonio y Mathias al botar la puerta, a lo que les dedicó una sonrisa de alivio, pero estaba notoriamente nervioso.

–¡Immobilitas! –Dijo Lukas apenas vio el panorama, lanzándole el hechizo al monstruo, el cual quedó estático, sin movimiento, como si fuera una estatua.– El efecto no durará mucho… –No logró continuar la frase ya que cierto albino lo abrazó y se le pegó como lapa, a lo que Lukas reaccionó con un empujón.

–¡Has salvado mi maravillosa vida! Aunque pude haberlo derrotado, eh –Dijo dándose aires de superiosidad. Gilbert sin orgullo, no sería él.– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Lleva a tu hermano, debemos ir a otro lugar. –Suspiró con pesadez y se encaminó hacia Alfred.– ¿Qué le pasó a Arthur?

–Tony en un momento lo tomó de la muñeca y se la fracturó, no logró vencerlo, era muy lento comparado con "él".

–¿Nadie más tiene ese tipo de lesiones?

–No.

Lukas miró a su alrededor, en la otra esquina de la sala estaban los dos hermanos italianos abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto hace años, Feliciano sollozaba mientras Lovino le decía cosas como "Deja de llorar, no es tu culpa, idiota" o "Pareces niña, cálmate", por lo que Feliciano le había confesado a Lukas hace unos minutos, seguramente se sentía culpable por haber dejado solo a Ludwig y Lovino, y se lo estaba confesando a su hermano, al menos se notaba que el gemelo mayor se preocupaba del otro, a su manera. Gilbert tomaba del hombro a Ludwig para llevarlo en su espalda, mientras le decía algo a Mathias, luego de lo dicho el danés tomó al japonés entre sus brazos. Antonio y Emil rebuscaban cosas entre los objetos rotos, quién sabe qué, pero por lo que sacaban, seguramente eran objetos que pudiesen usar como protección o arma de ataque.

–¿Podrías llevar a Arthur? Si no es mucha molestia. –dijo Lukas dirigiéndose a Alfred.

–Sí, claro ¡el hero debe ayudar a su princess!

Alfred debía agradecer que Arthur no estuviese despierto. El rubio de ojos azules tomó con cuidado al inglés, procurando no hacerle daño en la muñeca.

–Gilbert lleva a Ludwig, Alfred a Arthur y Mathias a Kiku… ¿nadie más? –Todos negaron.– Bien, vamos a la sala de profesores, es lo más seguro que tenemos por ahora. Además hay una chimenea allí, podemos pasar la "noche".

Los chicos estaban de acuerdo con Lukas, por lo que fueron a paso rápido hacia el primer piso. Lo bueno de ese saló es que podían cerrar la puerta y como ya estaban todos reunidos… No, no estaban todos los que habían ido a comprobar si la leyenda nocturna era cierta o no. Lukas pasó la mirada por el grupo, dos de sus amigos, Berwald y Tino, no estaban. Cuando iba a preguntar sobre ellos, un energético norteamericano se le acercó.

–¡Por cierto! –Alfred se acercó casi corriendo a Lukas.– Arthie tenía un libro, supongo que sabes sobre esto. –Aun sosteniendo a Arthur en brazos, Alfred mostró el libro de magia a Lukas, quien lo tomó y pasó una hojeada.

–Debo buscar el mío… –Murmuró.

–¿No escucharon que intentábamos tirar la puerta? –Preguntó Antonio con su característica sonrisa. Todos respondieron negativamente ante la pregunta del español. "Espacio y tiempo, es por eso" pensó el noruego.

Llegaron a la sala de profesores casi corriendo, y apenas llegaron cerraron la puerta con el pestillo y Lukas aseguró la puerta con un sello. Dejaron los cuerpos de los chicos desmayados en las grandes mesas donde diariamente los profesores compartían antes de las clases y los recesos.

–Voy a salir. –Dijo Lukas atrayendo la atención de todos. De pronto un silencio incómodo y sepulcral se formó.

–Pero… ¿por qué? –La preocupación de Feliciano era bastante notoria en su voz, ¿qué pasaría si se encuentra con el monstruo? Arthur también era mago y terminó derrotado.

–Iré a buscar a Berwald y Tino. –Tomó el libro de magia de Arthur, quizá no era el suyo pero los hechizos eran casi los mismos, sólo cambiaban un par de palabras. Ese libro le ayudaría.

–No creo que haya tenido posibilidad-

–Sé positivo –Lo interrumpió–, si lo dices por Berwald, también piensa en Tino, maldito egoísta. –Su típico rostro serio e inexpresivo cambió por quizá primera vez en su vida en público, arrugando el entrecejo. Le molestaba la actitud del danés, los cinco nórdicos fueron amigos por años, aunque él y el sueco se llevaran mal siempre estuvieron juntos, al menos Lukas no los dejaría 'a mitad de camino'.

–Aunque sería divertido ver a Berwald llorando como nena… ¡Te acompaño! –Le sonrió como si hubiese ignorado la oración dicha por Lukas.

Lukas suspiró por milésima vez en la noche.–Bien. Ustedes –Pasó su vista hacia los chicos que yacían expectantes de sus palabras, claramente preocupados por los dos escandinavos–, no salgan por nada del mundo, si alguno despierta explíquenles la situación. Volvemos en un rato. Ah, Emil… –El mencionado alzó la vista hacia su hermano.– Cuídate, ¿sí?

_~o~_

Equipados con un par de bombas de humo y bombas de sonido, ambos rubios fueron a buscar a sus dos amigos de infancia. Desde el pasillo Lukas puso una vez más el sello de seguridad para resguardar a los chicos en la sala de clases. El camino con Mathias se hizo infernal para el noruego, debió haber sido mejor ir solo, negarle rotundamente que no debía ni quería ir con él, aunque sería conmovedor ver a cuatro de los cinco nórdicos reunidos en un tierno abrazo… ¿Lukas abrazando cariñosamente a alguien que no sea Emil? Lindo es soñar…

–Tienes varias cosas que explicarnos, Lukas. –Mathias estaba inusualmente serio al subir las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, en el primero los otros dos nórdicos no se encontraban, ni en los salones y mucho menos rondando en los pasillos.

–¿Te refieres al tema de la magia?

–Sí. Nunca nos dijiste sobre eso.

–No tenía obligación de hablarlo.

–Somos como una familia, y la familia se cuenta todo, sea bueno o malo, siempre te apoyaremos. Debiste decirnos, especialmente a mí, que soy el hermano mayor. –Por decir eso recibió una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–No tenemos la misma sangre y no los considero como tal, mi única familia es Emil

–Que frío~ si nos hubieras dicho sobre la magia y este lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Lukas soltó una suave risa melancólica. Al danés le sorprendió el acto de Lukas, normalmente siempre anda serio e inexpresivo, casi nunca se le ve mostrando alguna expresión. Estaba seguro que ese sería su día de suerte.

–Eso mismo me dijiste antes, enmendé el error pero luego no me creyeron…

–Nunca me lo has dicho.

–Si lo hice. Cuando volvamos explicaré con Arthur más detalladamente.

Tras pasar al primer salón, seguía la sala de música. Era un salón amplio, donde se hallaban varios instrumentos musicales, amplificadores, atriles y las respectivas mesas y sillas donde los estudiantes anotaban lo que el profesor dictaba o escribía en el pizarrón. Ingresaron al salón y encendieron la luz, no ingresaron hasta el fondo de la sala, se limitaron a un metro de distancia desde la puerta.

–¿Tino? ¿Berwald? –Preguntó el noruego.

–¡Lukas! –El finlandés hizo aparición tras uno de los estantes donde guardaban atriles y algunas partituras de música.– Mathias, tú también, me alegro que estén bien. –Suspiró aliviado. Detrás de Tino se mostró Berwald, estaban ambos escondidos tras aquel gran estante.– ¿Dónde está Emil?

–Está en la sala de profesores, con el resto del grupo.

–¿Qué hicieron todo este solitos, cochinones? –Insinuó el danés al finés y sueco.

–No es lo que piensas, ojalá lo hubiera sido. –Respondió Berwald con su típico semblante serio.

–¡B-Berwald! ¡Mathias! No insinúen ese tipo de cosas. –A Tino se le acumuló la sangre en las mejillas, parecía un lindo, jugoso y tierno tomate.– Soy hombre, no puedo ser esposa. –Le reprochó a Berwald.– Y tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que me hagan… "eso".

–¿O sea que prefieres esposo? Perfecto, cualquiera me conviene. –Dijo ignorando a propósito el resto de lo que Tino dijo.

–No me refería a… Haa~ Olvídenlo –Susurró.

Volvieron al salón de profesores, Tino y Mathias se adelantaron unos pocos pasos, se la pasaron conversando todo el camino, cuando Lukas les decía que bajaran el volumen de su voz porque hacían mucho ruido, callaban pero al rato seguían alzando la voz, especialmente cierto danés. Atrás iban Lukas y Berwald en completo silencio, tampoco es como si ambos fueran muy habladores. Llegaron sin ningún problema al salón, el monstruo no había aparecido.

Kiku, Arthur y Ludwig habían despertado hace unos minutos, según les contaron, Ludwig había despertado asustado, Kiku más calmado y Arthur desorientado. Todos estaban cansados por tanto correr, había sido un día bastante largo. Lukas les dijo que al día siguiente les explicarían las cosas que saben de la academia, por el momento dormirían. Se las ingeniaron para dormir cómodos: como las sillas de los profesores eran con esponja, las rompieron y usaron como almohadas, a los salones cercanos les sacaron las cortinas para usarlas a modo de sábana, y como el piso era de alfombra no fue inconveniente. Apagaron las luces, la única fuente energética en luz y calor era la fogata. Se iban a turnar para vigilar y avisar si el monstruo llegaba, el primero en quedarse fue Lukas, quien se ofreció.

Arthur estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea, era la única luz que recibía para poder leer claramente su libro de magia. Su muñeca le dolía, se notaba por la mueca de dolor que ponía al tener que apoyar el libro en su mano envuelta en la tela o si decidía cambiar de página con esa. Lukas le preguntaba telepáticamente a Arthur, le decía que debían decirles a los chicos sobre el por qué verdaderamente están ahí, y por qué Arthur quiso impedirlo, recibía como respuesta una mirada de enojo, esperaba que le contestara pero… nada. Se acercó silenciosamente para que sus pasos no suenen y despierten a los demás, se dirigía a Arthur. Le hizo levantar tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia el baño que estaba en esa sala, así nadie les escucharía. De todas formas hablaban en susurros.

–No me has respondido, ¿qué sucede?

–No puedo usar magia.

–Debe ser el cansancio ¿usaste magia en exceso, no?

–Sí, era luego no poder usar mi poder y distraer al monstruo o morir haciendo nada…

–Una sabia decisión, supongo. Creo que deberíamos decirles la verdad.

Arthur lo volvió a mirar de la misma manera que hace un rato, no le parecía una buena idea. Ni buena, era pésima para su punto de vista.

–¿Qué pasa si sucede lo de veces anteriores y alguno entra en pánico?

–Arthur, esta vez estamos todos, las veces anteriores fue porque uno se murió mientras buscábamos, y nos echaron la culpa. No confiaron con nosotros, ahora nadie está en peligro.

–Si quieres diles, pero a la próxima que haya que arreglar las cosas no te ayudaré, o irás solo o irás con Vlad, cosa que dudo, ¿entendido?

–Y si no entran en pánico y nos cooperan, pero algo sucede, me acompañarás a la próxima vuelta. Son mis términos y condiciones.

–… Bien.

Detrás de la puerta, Feliciano había escuchado la conversación, en realidad había ido para usar el excusado, pero entonces escuchó los susurros de ambos magos, no quiso interrumpirlos por lo que se quedó afuera, sabía que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, más su curiosidad lo traicionaba. Cuando ambos rubios salieron, él se alejó y simuló que recientemente había emprendido camino hacia el baño. Para hacerlo más creíble les dedicó una de sus dulces e inocentes sonrisas. Una vez entró su sonrisa desapareció, ¿debía confíar en ellos?

**...**

**Continuará**

* * *

-Inmobilitas: Inmobilidad.

Tengo una duda: ¿El cabello de Rumanía es rubio oscuro o castaño claro? °A°

* * *

_**Notas de la escritora:**_

Hace dos capítulos dije que subiría el próximo el miércoles y si no, que me parta un rayo. El capítulo anterior y éste han sido subidos un jueves. Thor, I'm watching you xD

Actualicé hoy porque me vicié con tumblr, nunca pensé que me iba a distraer tanto. Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y fue como "No he subido el capi ;AAA;" y mi mom me mandó a dormir de una vez :'I Que pena mi vida (?)

Sobre Berwald, sé que el sueco habla entrecortado. Acá no, me complica hacerlo ya que no sé dónde sacar las letras, de todas formas el resto debe entender lo que dice, especialmente ustedes que son los lectores, me da cosa exagerar o poner muy poco... Agh, que hable normalito y punto e_e

Cambiaré mi alias en FF por "Lady Black Soul" (sí, el mismo de mi twitah'), así que si ven otro que no es "Soramii-chan", es por eso.

.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ (A pesar que fue algo más corto que los dos últimos ;u;)

.  
.

.

_Si digo que actualizaré el martes, ¿lo subiré el miércoles? Tendré esa meta en la cabeza e_e_


	6. Capítulo 6

Pequeño dato probablemente inservible: Al re-leer el fic para ver si tenía alguna falta, escuché "Call" y "This is where I fall", ambas de la banda sonora de HetaOni. Los feels me llegaron ;u;

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

Despertó en el suelo, los rayos de luz provenientes de la ventana le llegaba directamente a sus ojos, por lo que los cerró fuertemente, la alfombra era cómoda, más de lo que muchos pensaban, quería seguir durmiendo y se tapó con las cortinas que usaba a modo de sábado por el frío. Ah… Retrocedamos: _los __rayos__ de luz __provenientes__ de la __ventana__. _Arthur se sentó donde anteriormente estaba acostado y pasaba su vista a su alrededor. Estaba solo en la habitación. ¿Y el resto? ¿se fueron y lo dejaron ahí aunque la vida le costara? ¿o Lukas les dijo lo que tanto les hemos estado ocultando, ellos huyeron y el noruego los siguió? ¿Entonces por qué no lo despertaron? ¿y por qué era de día si se suponía que la hora dentro de la academia estaba congelada? ¿o sea que ya vencieron al monstruo y sólo lo han dejado descansar? ¡En ese caso, al dormir era un jodido tronco! Ok, dejando de lado las interrogantes que rondaban por su cabeza, ¿todo se acabó? Para justificar la respuesta a su pregunta se levantó del suelo y salió de la sala de profesores.

Lo que vio al salir lo sorprendió en sobremanera.

Varios estudiantes paseaban de un lado a otro, conversando y riendo, algunos caminaban rápido a sus aulas y muy pocos leían. Atrás de él escuchaba voces más maduras conversando. Dio media vuelta sobre su eje, y ahí estaban los profesores hablando, algunos se quejaban de los estudiantes desordenados y otros discutían sobre los eventos que se aproximaban. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que la cortina no estaba en el suelo, como que desaparecieron…

Arthur salió del salón y cerró la puerta cautelosamente. Se supone que el día anterior era viernes ¿por qué había clases el sábado? La apariencia de su uniforme escolar no era la mejor que sigamos, tenía unos cuantos rasguños y sangre por pequeños cortes. Su muñeca aún dolía. Pero nadie se percataba de él. Parecía un fantasma, nadie le recriminaba o preguntaba acerca de su estado, ni siquiera un profesor que pasó delante de él caminando.

Vlad y Lukas podrían ayudarle, ¿cierto? Teniendo esa esperanza en mente, fue primero hacia el aula de Lukas, quien iba por uno de los pasillos acompañado de Mathias que no dejaba de hablarle sobre un tema que obviamente al noruego no le interesaba. Se acercó y lo llamó por su nombre, pero Lukas no le prestó ni un poco de atención. Se posicionó delante de él, hasta le gritó, ni siquiera los propios alumnos que estaban cerca le hicieron caso. ¿Día de ignorar a Arthur?

Aún quedaba Vlad. Su salón estaba a la otra esquina del piso, a toda prisa fue hacia allá. Ingresó al salón, estaba bien decorado, al parecer harían una especie de café. Y ahí se encontraba el rumano, sentado en una de las mesas, leyendo tranquilamente un libro de ¿vampiros? Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho del gusto de Vlad por esos seres. Cuando estuvo a su lado le habló sobre el tema, y Vlad seguía leyendo el libro. Le pasó la mano en la separación de su cara y el libro, agitándola, aún así lo ignoraba. Siempre cuando alguien intentaba llamar la atención del rumano mientras él leía, marcaba la página y dirigía su atención a la persona que le hablaba, pero este no era su caso.

Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con el profesor y los estudiantes cuando salió de la sala de profesores…

No había caso, ¿a quién más podía recurrir? ¿Y si iba a su salón? ¿Sus compañeros de clase lo verían? Para saber la respuesta debía ir y comprobarlo. Subió las escaleras hacia la planta superior y fue a su salón, dos puertas a la izquierda desde la escalera que tomó. Ingresó y los chicos decoraban la sala. ¿No lo habían hecho hace mucho? Un par de chicos se aproximaban, uno más hablador y con la voz más elevada que el otro, quien le reprendía que era muy escandaloso y que atraía la atención de los demás. Esa voz le resultaba muy familiar… quizá demasiado… ¿No era su propia voz? Miró hacia atrás y él junto a cierto americano lo traspasaron. Así es, queridos lectores, nuestro amigo inglés estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y dos anglosajones pasaron por ahí, traspasándolo, como si fuera un fantasma, como si en realidad nada estuviera ahí. Pero no, el mago inglés se encontraba observando todo eso.

–¿Por qué no nos quedamos una noche a ver qué es lo que sucede?

Soltó Feliciano sonriendo. El chico no era de malas intenciones, no sabía lo que sucedía…

–¡Que buena idea! –Le respondió Alfred al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de esas hamburguesas que tanto odiaba Arthur.– ¡Arthie, ven con nosotros!

–No.

–¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Anda, di que sí!

–¿Para qué? ¿Y si aquella leyenda es cierta?

–¿Y si no lo es?

–Sólo para que te quedes calmado diré que sí. Ahora, te doy tres segundos para que quites esa grasosa hamburguesa de mi vista.

Ah… Recordaba ese diálogo, era la primera vez que iban a ingresar al instituto de noche.

Ese día el resultado fue fatal, Arthur fue el único sobreviviente. La respuesta de por qué seguía vivo, es porque al salir del instituto encaró al monstruo, pero éste le dio una, dos, tres, todas las oportunidades que pudiese para que todos salieran con vida. Lamentablemente siempre regresaba en el tiempo

Entonces se dio cuenta que cada vez que regresaba, su magia de iba debilitando. Pero mentía descaradamente para no asustar al resto, hasta que no dio más y tuvo que pedir ayuda a los otros dos magos. Lukas y Vlad le ayudaron, pero los resultados finales eran desastrosos, un par de veces Lukas fue el afectado, otras Vlad, y quizá él, pero no lo recuerda, ninguno recuerda el momento en que murieron, pero los compañeros sí, y era horrible.

Una vez más hubo víctimas fatales, y volvía a ver sus fracasados intentos. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque advirtiera nadie lo oía. ¿Por qué revivía eso? ¿Estaba en algún transe? Si era un sueño ¡quería despertar!

A veces Lukas se iba y dejaba a Arthur con Vlad, o a veces Vlad no los apoyaba y quedaba solo con Lukas, incluso el mismo Arthur se hartaba de la rutina y quedaban Lukas y Vlad. Ambos se fijaban en el debilitamiento del rubio de espesas cejas, por lo que era preferible no dejarlo solo o si no quería ir, dejarlo en paz. Luego de varios intentos en que iban de a par, finalmente se juntaron los tres… Esa vez era la penúltima, antes de la "actual", claro. Vlad y Lukas habían ido a buscar a los desaparecidos, Arthur se quedó con el resto repartiendo sus deberes. Volvieron con Alfred y Ludwig, pero no encontraron a Emil. Fue un golpe muy duro para Lukas, aunque en diferentes circunstancias había pasado lo mismo, ese día fue diferente, Vlad en privado le dijo que fue él mismo quien lo encontró, por eso le dolió tanto. Antes siempre era otro, nunca el noruego directamente.

–¿Ya se han repartido los roles? –Preguntó el rumano hacia los chicos, intentando esquivar el momento incómodo que se formó.

–Sí, ¿por?

–¿Quién cocina? No me digas que es Arthur, ¿sería más digno morir intoxicado por su comida o ser asesinado por el monstruo? –Se apresuró a decir.

–¡Oye!

Y aunque eso haya pasado, aún le chocaba el comentario del rumano, su comida no sabía tan mal… La primera vez que cocinó para todos, nadie murió, pero pasaron un buen rato peleándose por quién iba al baño primero… Y bueno, también el año anterior había una muestra de comida y el intoxicado fue Gilbert ¡aunque eso lo olvidaron! ¿cierto? … Pues no.

–Debemos ir al patio del último piso, desde ahí los sacaremos. –Arthur decía el plan y todos lo miraban dudosos.

–¿Y planeas que saltemos? Moriríamos igual.

–Usaremos magia.

Las miradas se clavaron en Lukas, todos sorprendidos, Vlad confuso y Arthur enojado. El de ojos verdes que observaba la escena sin poder decir algo que fuera escuchado, se limitó a huir al cuarto piso y ver si la puerta estaba cerrada. La vez en que fueron para escapar, la puerta estaba cerrada y el monstruo los interceptó, cuando lograron abrirla tras mucho esfuerzo, era muy tarde. Intentó tomar el pomo de la puerta pero la traspasaba. Olvidó ese detalle.

Una presencia estaba atrás de él.

Volteó su rostro y estaba el monstruo. Juraría que vio una sonrisa burlona de parte de éste. Para su sorpresa, lo tomó y alejó a una distancia considerable de la puerta. Se fue hacia el grupo de chicos que intentaba abrir la puerta. Intentó moverse pero no podía ¡estúpido sea ese monstruo!

Y fue acabando uno por uno… Sólo quedaban Lukas, su otro yo que estaba malherido, Vlad intentaba abrir la puerta y Mathias que de vez en cuando golpeaba al monstruo por todo el enojo y resentimiento que tenía, por su culpa sus amigos morían.

–Si nos hubieras dicho sobre la magia y este lugar, ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!–Fue lo que escuchó del grito de Mathias con odio hacia Lukas, aunque se refería a los tres por no decir algo al respecto.– Ninguno estaría muerto, ni tu hermano, Alfred, los hermanos Vargas, Gilbert o Berwald o… todos. Y mucho menos yo. Lo siento, pero no sé cómo se las arreglarán.– Soltó la tubería que usaba como arma y caminó hasta quedar frente al monstruo. Se limpió un poco de sangre que bajaba por su labio y miró desafiante al espectro frente a él.– ¿No nos quieres ver muertos? Bien, hazlo.

–No seas más idiota, Math… ¡Mathias! –El mencionado recibió un golpe mortal.

Vlad dejó de golpear la puerta al lograr abrirla y tomó a Arthur, apoyándolo en su espalda. El de ojos verdes no podía caminar mucho, una de sus piernas estaba seriamente afectada. Los tres salieron junto al monstruo, luego se dieron media vuelta.

–Devuélvenos. –Le ordenó Lukas desganado, se estaba cansando de lo mismo.

Y tal como le dijo, el monstruo les dio otra oportunidad.

Los tres magos se reunieron y les negaron ir de noche, no querían que vayan y les dijeron las razones, le dijeron lo de la magia. Nadie les creyó, Mathias dijo que quería pruebas, más no podían comprobarlo por las reglas del establecimiento estrictamente dichas por el director a los tres, el cual estaba al tanto de que el monstruo rondaba (pero no que habían pasado varias noches ahí) por los pasillos. Les prohibió usar sus poderes frente a los alumnos, no tenían cómo probar que no mentían.

–Me cansé de esto. –Subió las mangas de su chaleco y camisa, elevando las manos hacia una de las cajas vacías que había en la sala. Demostraría que no mentían, cueste lo que cueste.

–No hagas nada. No podemos usar magia en horarios de clase –Susurró Arthur.

–Reglas del director, Lukas. Nos pueden echar, y no queremos ser una carga para nuestros padres, ¿o sí?

Lukas bajó los brazos, no podía, más bien no quería ser echado del establecimiento. Sí, le tenía rencor al monstruo por matar tantas veces a sus seres queridos, y en ese momento estaban con él pero… no lo soportaba.

–¿Saben? Se lo dejo a ustedes. Por el momento no quiero saber nada.

Tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo llevó, explicándole en el camino por qué lo sacó y que no quería que estuviera con ese grupo, al menos esa noche no.

–¡Já, sólo intentan asustarnos! Ya verán que nada viene…

Y cuan equivocado estaba Alfred, que luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

De todas las oportunidades, la actual era una de las pocas en que estaban casi todos reunidos y nadie moría. Esa vez debían hacerlo, sería diferente. No importa que vean los seres mágicos, no importa que el monstruo se haya hecho más fuerte cada vez que retrocedían el tiempo, saldrían de ahí sí o sí.

Arthur despertó de un sobresalto, sudaba frío, fueron emociones fuertes para una sola noche. A su alrededor sus amigos más cercanos le miraban preocupados. Ah... fue sólo un sueño. No, una pesadilla, era muy real. Esperaba que no hubiera dicho algo mientras dormía, se delataría. Pero sería mejor que supieran y estén al tanto de lo que sucedía. Por no decir sobre la magia metieron la pata, gracias a esos extraños recuerdos logró darse cuenta de aquello…

Total los errores fueron del pasado, saldrán vivos de la academia sí o sí. Aunque les haga falta Vlad.

_**...**_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Vacaciones csm! Queda muy poquito -Cof1semanacof- *3* Lo único que hemos hecho en el cole ha sido calentar el asiento, ver películas y romper las dietas por comer mientras vemos las pelis… De verdad, mi nutrióloga me va a pegar XD

Espero que con este capítulo se hayan aclarado las dudas del secretito del trío de magos *u* Lo hubiera hecho más largo pero no sé... No quería actualizar tarde :v

Verán, debido a que viene navidad he estado apuntada a algunos proyectos, así que dejaré en hiatus temporal este fic, al menos hasta navidad, así escribiré más calmada el resto, no quiero andar a última hora. Además como hago prácticamente nada dentro de la tarde, puede que termine en corto tiempo. Y como ya saldré de vacaciones de verano, actualizaré más rápido (o eso tengo planeado.)

Queridos/as fans del rumano: No será un personaje que aparecerá unas veces sí y otras no, así que no me tiren tomates :c Ya les recompensaré :c

.

Hasta la próxima (L)


End file.
